I Made It On The First Date
by Himynameislucy
Summary: A songfic between Sonny and Chads first date. : T for some language.


**Hello Everyone! Its Lucy with another one of her songfics! They are the only ones I can do since I'm not very good with writing LONG stories. This is a mash-up of **_**I Made It**_** by Kevin Rudolf and **_**The First Date**_** by Blink 182. You guys should look it up **

Chads POV

_I look up to the sky  
And now the World is mine  
Ive known it all my life  
I made it, I made it!  
I used to dream about, the life I'm living now  
I know that theres no doubt.  
I made it, I made it!_

YES! OH HELL YEAH! I just scored a date with SONNY MONROE! Wait…what should I wear? MY HAIR! MY GOLDEN LOCKS! I should call my hairdresser….CDC can not look bad on his date with Sonny! God…FINALLLY! It feels so good! Wait..calm down. You're acting like a girl! Hollywoods famous Chad Dylan Cooper is NOT gay..like Zac Effron! But where were we…?

_In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever_

I'm heading over to Sonny's apartment right now. Oh God! I can't feel my legs. I banged them against the car trying to get them awake! I saw Sonny walking over to the car.

(Lets skip the part where they are clubbing at the 21 and Under Club :D)

I looked over at her hand, while she was admiring the place. Pshh…this place isn't THAT fancy. BUT I was deciding if I should hold her hand or not….she then just grabbed my hand smiling/smirking at me. CDC is not a nervous wreck! Hes better with girls!

She tried getting me to dance…..I can dance but I just don't like it. I bought us some nachos and she left to go to the bathroom. I took the spoon trying to fix my hair. I didn't notice her come back…but she ran her hand through my hair. I couldn't really eat…so she just ate it and talked to me the whole time.

_I look up to the sky  
And now the World is mine  
Ive known it all my life  
I made it, I made it!  
I used to dream about, the life I'm living now  
I know that theres no doubt.  
I made it, I made it!_

Sonnys POV

I can't wait! We had a very….VERY…VERYY twisted and plain weird adventure on this first date but I'm so excited! When Chad left to go get a drink I did my happy dance. People looked at me really weird but hey! I'm on a date with CHAD FRIKKIN DYLAN COOPER! I love this world oh so much!

_When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that i'm probably gonna miss_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever_

Well..Chad came back and we're heading over to my pick of the date. To the Go-Karting place. I'm sooooo gonna whoop his ass! We were talking and joking and for some reason….he was being very sweet…some jokes and him being…well him but it was an interesting ride. I looked over and he smiled at me. Somebody catch me! I saw other girls looking at him…and I instantly felt jealousy. Can't everybody in this room disappear! I looked away but he just put his arm around my waist. I looked at him..and thought this would be our first kiss! We were both leaning in until….

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! STOP MAKING OUT AND GET YOUR WRISTBANDS!"

Yeah that made it very awkward..thanks cranky old lady who hates love!

_I look up to the sky  
And now the World is mine  
Ive known it all my life  
I made it, I made it!  
I used to dream about, the life I'm living now  
I know that theres no doubt.  
I made it, I made it!_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_I look up to the sky  
And now the World is mine  
Ive known it all my life  
I made it, I made it!  
I used to dream about, the life I'm living now  
I know that theres no doubt.  
I made it, I made it!_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

Finally…after Chad whooped my ass at Go-karting (Which wasn't fair..some kid cut me off!) We went to Look-Out mountain the place where we tried breaking up Marshall and . We got out and laid there looking at the stars. We looked at eachother and closed that gap between us. Time had stopped for us.

**AWWWWWWW! Wasn't that cute? Horrible? Made you wanna vomit? Tell me please! Should I make a story on how they got on this first date? And check out the mash-up I Made It On The First Date. (Hakuna Matata) ****.com/watch?v=k2od5r_taoc**


End file.
